


the night belongs to...

by clairelutra, noxfleuret



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Being Walked In On, Birthday Sex, Breasts, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfleuret/pseuds/noxfleuret
Summary: The week-long celebration for Crown Prince Noctis' 18th birthday brings him and Luna together for the first time since they were kids.Very...very... 'together.'





	the night belongs to...

**Author's Note:**

> kink meme prompt: **Luna/Noctis, no war AU of Luna and her family visiting Insomnia and smut ensues**  
_No war, but the daemon attack on Noctis still happens and he still goes to Tenebrae for treatment and meets and sparks a friendship with Luna. The manor is not attacked and the Queen Sylva is not killed. Noctis and Luna still grow up passing the nptebook back and forth and develop feelings for each other._
> 
> _Fast forward to years later, when Noctis is 18, the Tenebrae royal family visit Insomnia for a few days and Noctis and Luna take advantage of their time together by banging behind every closed door they can find._
> 
> _++it starts out with just a sweet kiss but then they're like, "screw it. This is our only chance," and they go balls deep._
> 
> _++someone (ideally, Cor or Clarus) catches them once._
> 
> slowly slowly slowly i improve at smut :D <strike>i think</strike> also, slowly slowly slowly i make my way through year+ old prompts on the kink meme. i'll get through all my bookmarked prompts eventually (9'-')9
> 
> god fucking bless [ruxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRuX/pseuds/MaRuX) for the beta~♥

The celebrations for Noctis' 18th birthday were set to last for a week. In that time, Lucis would play host to a parade of dignitaries visiting to pay their respects to the Crown Prince.

The Tenebrae royal family, naturally, was one of them.

Unlike most of the visitors, the Nox Fleurets were set to stay the whole week, being as close to the Lucis Caelums as they were. It was a splendid time to catch up, and besides, Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya had been close friends since they were children, had they not? Surely Prince Noctis would welcome the extra time.

Luna had yet to decide if this extended stay was a blessing or a curse.

At some point, that close friend of hers had grown up... rather _attractive._

She _sort of_ knew it from the public appearances he'd made—honestly he had a shoe-in if he ever wanted to work as a model; puberty had been _wonderfully_ kind to him—but actually _spending time_ around him...

He slouched. He texted under the dinner table. He was gentle with animals and children. He listened. He sulked. He snarked. He slept in the sunny spots of the library and ate fast food before dinner. He never forced himself to smile when he didn't want to. He went about his life with _no_ regal bearing whatsoever, just an enchanting level of devil-may-care defiance and quiet kindness.

He was everything Luna wanted to have—wanted to _be_—all dressed up in worn-soft shirts and meticulously mussed sex-hair.

And he was _genuinely excited_ to have her around.

_Nobody_ was ever genuinely excited to have Luna around unless there was something they needed from her.

As much as she didn't mind doing things for people, seeing someone (seeing _Noctis_) light up because she'd walked into the room left her with more flustered delight than she knew what to do with.

(And then he'd smother the expression into something more aloof and pointedly unaffected until they started talking, and then the aloofness dissipated into visible affection and attentive interest, and that bashful chuckle of his left everything in her _craving._)

She spent the first night in the Citadel hugging her pillow, burying her nose in the smell of it and kicking her heels and desperately trying not to imagine what would happen if Noctis were there beside her.

She spent the second night taking a very cold shower and laying face down on the bed, exhausted to the core, and replaying every single moment of that horrible, _wonderful_ day in her head against her better judgement, feeling as giggly as she felt silly and guilty.

On the third night, the day of Noctis' birth, she never did make it back to her bed.

* * *

She still had a slice of his birthday cake in her hand when he appeared at her elbow, tense, and drew her into one of the servant halls, murmuring something about Ignis distracting the guests for them and getting pizza because he was _starving_ and no one wanted to order any real food.

She reminded him about the hearty bean soup on the buffet table just to see that pained look cross his face, then made them detour back to her room so she could change into her new sundress and flats. She was almost as desperate for escape as he was, and something about having him there shut off the little voice that demanded her obedience.

(Oh, just what was he turning her into?

She didn't know, but she thought she liked it.)

* * *

The pizza was just as delicious as promised, and the insubordination even moreso. The only thing better was how Noctis came _alive_ once he was out of the Citadel.

(Partly because how good it felt to see him happy; partially because a happy Noctis was an affectionate Noctis; and partially that confident, playful little grin of his was giving her the sweetest kind of needy ache in the pit of her belly, making her skin sensitive and her face feel hot—if this was what attraction felt like, she was a brand new fan.)

They had to go back eventually, of course, but by 3:00 A.M., the party had passed, the guests put to bed and the great hall attended by cleaning staff, rather than cake.

Sneaking back into the west wing was an adventure in itself, Noctis leading the way and peeking around corners as he went while Luna kept watch.

"Whew," he breathed as they approached his door. "Made it."

"Indeed," she said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She was feeling the loss for more reasons than the fact that it signaled an end to the evening.

At some point during the outing, Noctis had clasped her hand and forgotten to let go. As... oddly stimulating as the simple contact was, she was loath to remind him.

(Warm and strong with subtle callouses from his training, and the slightest scrape of his skin when the pads of his fingertips brushed the back of her hand kept putting strange thoughts in her head about what that would feel like against the slippery flesh between her legs.

This was not a problem she'd expected to have when visiting her childhood friend—that shy, earnest boy who stammered over pronouncing her full name—but she was finding it hard to object. It felt too good.)

He still didn't quite let go as he pushed open the door and checked through the crack, then let it glide fully open on its own. "Aaaand we're home free. I seriously thought Specs was gonna be here waiting for us."

"I wonder why he's not."

"Eh," said Noctis, thoughtlessly pulling her in after him. "Probably with the search party. I think we gave the security tail a slip a couple hours ago."

"Security tail?" Luna echoed, with the funny feeling that those words would make more sense if she hadn't just entered Noctis' room, which meant that they were alone together in a room with a _bed_ and all those things she'd been trying not to think were swarming her head with a vengeance.

He let go at last, and Luna's hand felt cold at the loss. "Yeah—I think they figured that if I was gonna sneak out anyway, they should keep tabs on me instead of trying to stop it. I'm _pretty_ sure they don't know I know, but Dad lets me get off way too easy when they're still around."

She hummed. Her face felt hot, and somehow the absence of his touch was just bringing her attention to all the other ways she craved. The room was much cooler than the sultry August night outside, and her light sundress wasn't protecting her overheated skin much, the combined chill and excitement making her stomach flutter and her nipples tighten pleasantly.

For the first time since they were kids, they were well and truly _alone_ together.

And the room had a bed.

"...Everything okay?"

Luna jumped, idle fantasies scattering like birds. "Oh, ah, yes. Quite."

"You sure? 'Cause you look a little..." His voice was _warm,_ shivering down her spine and through her belly, his eyes soft and concerned.

She nodded, the motion more sharp than graceful, then, casting about for a topic change, she blurted, "It seems various suitors were coming forward to discuss the possibility of marriage tonight."

Not the smoothest of segues, but it seemed that certain things were on her mind at the moment.

Noctis made a face. "Tell me about it..."

Ah...

"The thought of marriage does not appeal to you?" she questioned while she tried to sort out her feelings about that reaction.

He folded his arms, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I mean..." His eyes darted to hers and then fixed themselves on the window. "I knew it was coming, but it still feels kinda... too soon. And marrying a stranger isn't exactly my idea of fun."

Well, she knew the feeling. Watching the cordial, distant interactions between Ravus and his wife had left her with no great anticipation for her own married life.

"Heh." He flashed her a tired, lopsided smile. "If only they wanted me to marry you."

Luna flexed her fingers, then linked them, refusing to let any of those complicated feelings show on her face as she said, "My mother offered."

"...Huh?"

She couldn't bring herself to meet his eye. "We aren't a truly advantageous match, but the bloodline of the Oracle would benefit from the bloodline of the Lucis Caelums, and you and I are... friends." She swallowed to force her voice steady again. She could feel the flush in her face growing, spreading. "And she knows that I, too, would rather marry a friend than a stranger."

(Knew that Luna would rather marry _Noctis_ than _anyone else,_ because her mother was her second closest confidant after the boy himself, and had played witness to many of Luna's more embarrassing moments of silliness.)

"Oh. Well. Uh." She might as well have proved to him that the sky was a nice shade of forest green, he sounded so taken aback.

Luna's heart sank like a stone. Of course it had just been a joke—what had she been thinking?

"There are, of course, many matches to choose from," she backpedaled. Her ears were on _fire._ How undignified. "But you mentioned it, so I... thought I might let you know."

He didn't say a thing.

"...It would please me to take you as my husband," slipped out of her, unbidden.

The silence that followed was _absolutely unbearable._

Luna had undergone many a trial in her life—this should have been nothing.

It was very much not nothing.

She wanted to climb out of Noctis' bedroom window and fling herself to her death. Or, at the very least, to her extreme injury that would require a long hospital stay and lots of legal issues and politics that could distract from the utterly _humiliating_ things she'd just said.

(She'd thought... she'd really, really thought that maybe... maybe he...

Had she been reading this all wrong?)

"Hey, Luna?" he said tentatively.

Her head jerked up. "—Yes?"

It wasn't just her who was blushing; Noctis' cheeks were glowing red. "Wanna get married?"

Her chest contracted in a giggle that was half relief and half delight. "Yes. Yes, I do."

He scratched the back of his neck with a strange expression that was trying desperately not to be a smile. "I'll talk to my dad."

Luna bit the inside of her lip, her face starting to ache, that delight blooming throughout her body.

The silence that followed his statement was wasn't nearly as unbearable as the last, merely awkward as they both tried to figure out where to go from here.

At length, Noctis finally said, "Hey, so, uh..."

"Yes?"

He was going red again. "...No, never mind."

"I'm curious," she nudged, tickled. A shy Noctis was a very cute Noctis indeed.

He mumbled something nearly incomprehensible, looking anywhere but her.

Her heart lurched. "Come again?"

(Had she heard 'kiss'? ...'Night'?)

"Ah, seriously, it was stupid." He shook out his hair, scruffing his fingers through the locks and leaving them in a slightly less intentional state of disarray that was no less eye-catching. Then he paused, and after a beat, dropped his hand with a heavy sigh. "—Shoot, I forgot we should've walked you back first."

"I'll be alright," she reassured him, her mind more occupied with what those mumbled words could have been—and the not-insubstantial toned muscle of that arm—than it was with the finer points of leaving the room. "If anyone catches me, I have an excuse to be lost."

He didn't look quite satisfied with that, but didn't push the matter.

She fought with herself for another few seconds, then with burning cheeks, she added, "If I may... I would like to kiss my soon-to-be-betrothed goodnight."

She would have liked to kiss him goodnight long before this, but now she had an excuse.

He stared at her for a long second, then sighed in defeat.

A little lurch of panic, a little frisson of hurt. "What?"

"Nah," he dismissed as he walked over to her, casual as you please. "Just thinking you're way smoother than I'll ever be. Give a guy a break, will you?"

He had _no_ self-awareness, Luna thought, because the sheepish half-smile on his face was sending shivers down her spine and the hands cupping her face were sparking very pleasant jolts in her belly, and _she_ was the one who would like a break here, _thank you very much._

She was unsure of how they came to an unspoken agreement that this wouldn't be a simple kiss on the cheek, but it was only with the slightest of hesitations that his lips met hers.

And she squeaked.

It was like kissing a livewire, zapping nameless _sensation_ through her whole body, something she could feel right down to her toes.

It wasn't a very loud squeak, thankfully, and it didn't mask the way Noctis' breath had hitched at the contact, the faint twitch of his fingers before he smoothed his thumbs over her cheeks—a horribly innocent touch that she could feel tugging at the taut tips of her breasts and throbbing deep in her core more than anywhere else.

A little groan, a little slip of lip as he angled their heads for better access, his right hand oh so carefully gliding down her spine and settling at the oh so _proper_ small of her back to draw her closer, and she was shivering again, harder, her thighs and groin and backside tingling, _begging_ for attention.

They begged all the louder when she rested her own hands on his chest, soft fabric the only barrier between her and firm pectorals, his pulse racing under her fingertips, the barely-there graze of his bicep and the taste of his mouth clouding over her senses.

The kiss was brief—terribly _brief_—but when she pulled back, she was panting hard, all the air sucked out of the room by Noctis' infinitely soft, infinitely dark gaze and the way his hand was absolutely _burning_ where it rested on her back.

It had felt so good that all she wanted to do was pull him back and never stop.

It crossed her mind then that she was going to have to spend the next four days _knowing_ what that felt like.

Four days of _eternity_ just _craving_ that.

And then the visit would be over and she'd have to go home.

Life, she decided, was far too short not to kiss him again.

And again.

And again.

And maybe that was the point at which she should have gone back to her room, but Noctis' hands had _finally_ given up on propriety and she was much too intent on keeping them up her skirt and squeezing her backside to spare decorum much attention.

Decorum was very overrated, she would have thought if she _could_ think, when the straps of her sundress started slipping off her shoulders and the straps of her bra followed suit.

Noctis gave up on occupying her mouth then, pulling both dress and bra away from her breast so he could suck one of her nipples into his mouth, and she gripped his shoulders and _keened,_ lights flashing behind her eyes as the sensation slammed her up against the edge of her orgasm.

At some point, her back hit his bed, and at another, her bra was removed, her underwear quickly following suit. The dress stayed, and was pulled back up over her shoulders—something she was much too far gone to object to, especially with the way the material felt sliding back up over her suckled-tender chest.

He followed the gesture up by catching the peak of her breast between his teeth and nibbling it through the fine linen, and Luna nearly sobbed.

It was rather difficult to reach the fastenings of his pants when he was determined to keep mouthing at her breasts until she went mad and massaging her backside until her juices leaked down onto his hands, but she managed it in the end and spent a long, frustrating eternity fighting said fastenings with clumsy fingers.

She didn't _quite_ drool when she finally had his erection in her hand (hot, velvety skin under her fingertips, stiff shaft filling her palm with a delicious weight, heavy pulse throbbing through it in time with his heartbeat), but she did when the thick head of it pushed between the lips of her burning sex, pushed between the long-soaked folds inside, pushed right against the entrance to her core.

She'd been held up against the edge of that orgasm for so long that all it took was him breaching her—the rush of hot-thick-pulsing-velvet sliding inside her sex and the wonderful tingling _fullness_ that followed it—to send her right over her crest.

She was fairly certain she screamed.

Through the rush in her ears, she heard him let out a punched grunt; the first wave had her clenching him tight, staggered over how _much_ of him there was inside her, and then the second wave had her gripping a whole lot more, filled up to just short of _bursting_ when his pelvis met the crux of her thighs.

He eased back, heated skin stroking out through her sensitive opening and the sweetest pulling loss, then plunged in fast and _deep_—deep enough to make her mouth throb with the size of him and her vision flash white with pleasure. Her entire body seemed to grip at the penetration, that very fullness triggering pulsing wave after pulsing wave of unadulterated ecstasy.

And then he did it again, and again, and again, and again, over and over until she lost count, each thrust taking her higher and harder and _better_ than the last. Her throat hurt with noises she could barely hear herself making, everything lost to the perfect storm.

She was choking, gasping for air when his thrusts started to falter, only realizing what that one-two-three stuttering meant when he came, groaning low in his chest and releasing hot hot _hot_ seed into her core, sending an altogether different kind of wonderful warmth rolling through her.

He carefully slid free of her twitching embrace once he was done, and then collapsed on his side next to her, panting heavily, resting his hand high on her waist and his forehead against hers and just breathing with her.

Luna found herself breathing a little moan as the orgasm finally started to settle, leaving her feeling sublimely _used_ and her belly sated molten with the aftermath.

After several long seconds, Noctis breathed a chuckle, rasping, "Uh... wow."

She blinked her eyes open and found him gazing at her with an awed little smile, adoration written clear as day across his beautiful, exertion-flushed face, and the sleep that was almost starting to tug at her mind dissipated like smoke.

Abruptly, she wanted him inside her again. She wanted him to _come_ inside her again. She wanted him to do it again and again and again until she was flooded with that feeling. She wanted to _watch_ him come, wanted to know what he looked like when absolutely lost in the pleasure of intimacy, wanted to be the one to give him what he'd just given her.

It would be improper to say all of that, though, so instead she just giggled and replied, "Quite so."

They drifted into silence for a while longer, then, just as sleep started to return, she realized she'd forgotten to say something very important today.

"Happy birthday, Noctis."

He rolled over, clasped the back of her head, and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Improper or no, she ended up mewling all those desires into a sitting room chaise the next day while he eagerly took her from behind, her dress scrunched up so high it barely covered her breasts—and then only hours later, he put his mouth to work between her legs, almost as if to spite her in the loveliest way possible.

The day after that, he fulfilled those fantasies, sneaking into her room and staying the night, and then... _helped_ her clean up the next morning.

They spent some very quality time with _him_ in _her_ mouth in the training rooms later on, because Noctis was absolutely _irresistible_ in his training fatigues and covered in sweat, then sneaked out of the banquet that evening in favor of a broom closet because he couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from her décolletage.

In hindsight, she probably should have been paying more attention to when the Tenebrae entourage was supposed to leave on the final day, because they were in the midst of making love one last time when Marshal Leonis came looking for them, _just_ achieving that absolutely _magical_ experience of climaxing at the same moment when the door clicked open.

For a long moment, the only noise was of her and Noctis catching their breath and swallowing embarrassing noises as she slowly stopped fluttering in aftershocks and he started to soften inside her.

Then, in possibly the _driest_ tone possible, the Marshal said, "So this is where you two have been disappearing to."

Luna felt herself flush, and she could see Noctis turning redder than exertion could account for out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm going to give you five minutes to clean up," the Marshal continued, "and then we're going to have a _long_ talk."

Noctis slumped.

Luna felt the ache of separation more sharply this time than ever before, but that didn't stop her from smiling as she re-donned her underthings. Catching his much more downcast expression as she straightened, she nudged his hip with hers and put her mouth next to his ear.

"Wedding night, my dear Noctis."

He clasped the back of her head and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> character voice? WEIRD. so weird. so so so weird and occasionally hilarious. but fun! i am like 99% sure that luna's touch-starved in any universe okay.
> 
> ALSO!! i'm gonna be posting every week on mondays now, because reliable schedules are good things. look forward to it! <strike>the pressure will keep me accountable</strike>


End file.
